


Mornin' Lovin'

by AshSPN



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His arm was around his waist and his forehead was pressed between his shoulder blades. He doesn’t want to think about how they got into this position, but it really was fairly comfortable.</p><p>Filled for Tumblr prompt:<br/>"If it isnt too late to leave a prompt, can you write some Ambrollins lazy morning fluff? :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornin' Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are in for a lot of luck. Got a few prompts on Tumblr and I'm trying to write them all out right now.

Dean’s eyes are barely cracked open when he realizes that he accidentally stayed the night in Seth’s room. It wasn’t something that they normally did. It was never something that they talked about. When it happened – which it had on multiple occasions – they never talked about it and they just made off as soon as they could because they didn’t want anyone to find them like this. It was their little secret, since Seth was with the Authority and Dean was supposed to be his sworn enemy ( _and he was, it just so happened that they had been fucking since their FCW days and they just couldn’t stop now_ ).

Dean and Seth always end up snuggled together during the night and now, they were both clad in nothing but their underwear and they were spooning, though somehow Seth ended up being the big spoon. His arm was around his waist and his forehead was pressed between his shoulder blades. He doesn’t want to think about how they got into this position, but it really was fairly comfortable. He tries his best not to move, but apparently Seth is already awake, because he tightens his arm, bringing Dean closer to him.

Dean grunts softly and tilts his head some, angling it to try and look back at the two-toned hair that was part of the reason he couldn’t see Seth’s face. He feels Seth press a kiss to his back, making a line of fire go down his spine for a moment before it cools again. “Taking it you’re awake now,” Seth murmurs, scooting up to tuck his head over Dean’s shoulder. His eyes were still glossy with sleep, but when he’s like this, it’s almost like they were still okay. Like nothing has happened. And just this once, Dean decides that he’ll indulge himself. There’s no harm in it.

“Mm, ‘wake as I’ll ever be,” he confirms, turning his head some to press a kiss to Seth’s cheek. Seth turns his head just enough that it lands on his lips. It’s a chaste, simple kiss, one that ends quickly, and they’re left looking at each other for a moment before small, soft smiles spread across their lips.

They’re shifting, Dean rolling onto his back and Seth climbing above him, elbows on either side of Dean’s head, straddling his waist. One of Dean’s hands go to Seth’s waist, the other tangling into his hair. They lean in again, gently locking their lips together and kissing.

Dean doesn’t want to think too much about what’s going on, but it’s almost like their days in the Shield, where they would be so high off of the adrenaline that they would find their way into a hotel room and go to burn it all off. It had always been easy for them to fall into this. It had always been easy for them to find their way back into each other’s arms.

Their lips slide together slowly, Dean’s fingers rubbing Seth’s hair between his fingers as they do. It’s the first touch of tongue that has them sighing, their lips parting further, tongues curling together. It wasn’t rushed. It wasn’t forced. It was just two _lovers_ enjoying a slow morning. They had a late night before, not always with each other. There had been time when they were apart and it took longer than usual for them to get to each other’s arms again.

Seth is the one who pulls away, their foreheads pressing together as Dean’s hand slides to cup the back of his neck. They’re panting ever so slightly and they just sit there for a moment, smiles coming to their lips again, glad that they could have this moment to themselves and not have to put up any of the walls they needed to keep themselves safe.

Dean pulls Seth down into another kiss, just chaste and sweet again before he’s rolling them over so he’s hovering above Seth, both hands moving to his hair now as Seth wraps his hands around the back of Dean’s neck. Dean smiles down at him, gently touching their lips together, but there wasn’t enough motion or pressure for it to be counted as a kiss.

“I wish I could take you out to breakfast,” he murmurs against his lips, pressing just the lightest of kisses to his lips before pulling away again. “Like we used to with Roman. Just go out and just something to eat. Like pancakes. Pancakes are absolutely amazing.” Another kiss, a bit longer this time, but they’re both still smiling like idiots, though they both knew that they couldn’t do things like that anymore. “Because I haven’t had breakfast in a while and I dunno. I kind of miss going to breakfast with you guys.”

Seth initiates the kiss this time, nudging their noses together some after he pulls away and their foreheads resting together once more. “I would love to be able to do that again sometime,” he tells him, before proceeding to roll so that he was on top against. Dean scoffs again before he rolls one more time, but then promptly rolls them off the bed.

They both grunt as they land on their sides, before they’re looking like their suppressing laughter, pushing their faces into each other’s shoulders to muffle their laughter, their arms tightening around each other.

When they finally manage to compose themselves again so that hopefully no one worries about them, they press their lips together again. After a few moment, they hear a knock on the door and they both freeze, pulling away with wide eyes.

“Oh shit,” Dean whispers, but his eyes are alight with entertainment as Seth is scrambling to get up, a grin of his own on his lips.

“Hide, hide!” He whispers back and Dean is rolling under the bed, laughing to himself softly the entire time. They didn’t have to think this wasn’t just a game. This was their morning, even if it was interrupted. That was final.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, or prompts! :D
> 
> Prompts can be sent to me on tumblr:
> 
> http://stuckwithashield.tumblr.com/


End file.
